Unconscious Reality - 101st Hunger Games
by A Nihilistic Queen
Summary: "But you, too, wish for the black void... you tire of your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your loved ones. You too will be swallowed by the darkness, just like your little ally." This is the 101st Hunger Games - SYOT.
1. Unconscious Reality

**Disclaimer:** I own a top hat, a flintlock, some chicken, and some (fake) gold pieces. However, I do not own the Hunger Games; that is the property of Liongate Entertainment. I also do not own any of the songs, cultural references, or quotes...erm...quoted in this fic, and they all belong to their separate owners. In short, I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me or I'll be a very sad kitten queen, okay?

**Cute Little Warning:** I am not responsible for any mental, emotional, or possible physical issues or problems you may encounter during the reading. Any troubles or concerns or issues that goes on mentally. Any leaping from windows in an attempt to escape dinosaurs trying to eat you, neighbours watching you from windows at night and then turning into black shadows, people trying to shove magical pills throughout your daily life, murderous thoughts, ideas, or activity, starting or attempt to revive any assassin order, the need to play violet video games, or any game of the sort. Be officially warned; anyone faint of heart, sensitive to blood, gore, dinosaurs, hallucinations, disembowelment, dinosaurs harming other dinosaurs or the harm of others: turn back now. Final warning... Are you absolutely sure about this? What you are about to read may be disturbing to levels that you may not be ready for. Prepare yourself. And the writing. Beware of the writing.

**Another Cute Little Warning:** There will be no dinosaurs; I'm sorry.

* * *

**First Chapter** **- The Announcement Of The Hunger Games (Unconscious Reality)**

* * *

**Unconscious Reality - Artist Vs Poet**

_I'm slowly fade away and begin this dream_

_where the pieces fit together_

* * *

The arena itself wasn't all that hard to create.

Nor expensive.

Nor will it be a cliché.

Trinity promised himself this; no other Gamemaker has even came close to this idea and they never will. He smiled confidently as he walked to the Gamemaker's room to hand over the paperwork and drawings of the Games to the young President and receive her opinions on them. He clutched them tightly, like they were the hand's of his sons. But much, much more valuable. He passed lower ranking Gamemakers, both who bowed their heads in respect and giggled. Trinity payed no mind, ignoring any emotions he had. Emotions were for the weak.

He swaggered along the hallway, an aura of confidence completely enshrouded him. Finally, he reached the room, his eyes instantly locking on the small, blue-haired President. Making his way past other Gamemakers, he smiled politely at the woman. "Good morning President Morena."

President Morena looked up at the male, before beckoning him to sit. "Good morning Trinity," she said coolly. "How are you today? How is young Fincent?"

"Fine, President Morena. Fincent and I are both fine."

She smiled at him again, if only to be pleasant. "Good, good." She picked up a drawling of a mutt- a dark humanoid mutt with large claws and bright amber eyes. She then set it down, looking at the arena itself. "I enjoyed your arena, it had a taste of simplicity while leaving me wanting to know more."

"T-thank you, madam."

"I'm just concerned, Trinity," she said. "In the notes, it said they had seven days. Seven days for what?"

Trinity pulled out the last drawling an hour-glass.

"Seven days before the arena collapses."

* * *

**Writer:** Hello! I was pretty motivated by a lot of you so I wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you to everyone who may review, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you thought of the chapter. I apologise for the overuse of the chapter, but since I'm horribly uncreative, this is what stuck. :\ If you haven't already, please read 'Battle Of The Choices' - my first syot - as I will have many references, and I don't like reading 'wait, who's Tansy?' Or 'When did Annie and Finnick have a kid?' ) Or just read the reviews.

And for the new kids joining me, I'll have one chapter dedicated to the pre-Capitol things (Pre-reaping, Reaping, Goodbyes, Train Rides, and finally the Chariot Rides. 12 POVs, or 13 counting Hartlee.), two for training days (six each.), every tribute will have a POV in training scores along with one huge POV of Capitolites (Fin, Kitty, Snaily, and Ally - plans may change if I see fit.), along with another POV from a random Capitolite and small POV's from all the tributes, and then finally another small POV's from all tributes for the Bloodbath. :) Seem fine to you guys? )

Let me know if you have an suggestions for my writing as well, I'm completely open for some constructive criticism!

* * *

My normal questions: (If you're new, I'll ask four chapter questions [hows my writing, favorite pov, least favorite alliance, etc], and three personal questions [favorite book, favorite writer, favorite song].)

_Just from the blog, what do you think of the different tributes?_

_Just from the blog, which tributes stood out the most/are your favorites so far? (Please be respectful; any kind of constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as it isn't a full on hate. But please, be honest in your review and don't just like your friend's tribute and hate on the people you don't know.)_

_Just from the blog, which mentor stood out to you?_

_What do you believe the arena will be?_

_How was my writing in this chapter?_

_What's the most far-out, unique, crazy arena you've ever seen?_

_Would you be a Gamemaker if you were given the chance? If yes, what position would you be? (Mutt, Head, Trap, Wheather, Sponsor, etc)_

* * *

**TRIBUTES!**

_Unconsciousreality101sthungergames. blogspot. com_

_Thevictorsbloghg. blogspot. com_

**Capitol Male:** Argent Stering, 18. - Argent isn't like most Capitolites, he rarely watches the Games and doesn't try to dye his hair or any other part of his body. He'd rather stay in his bedroom and hide in there until his parents make him come out and attend a party.

**Capitol Female:** Vesper Rouchux, 18. - Vesper is like most Capitolites; she enjoys parties, drinking, cute tributes, and watching the Games. She's always dreamed of being in the Games, winning the Games. Will her dream become a reality or will she just be the first Capitol death?

**District One Male: **Bruxton De'Monfrot, 18. - Bruxton has a secret. Can you figure it out before the Games? I'll give you a hint, _he's not who he thinks he is. _

**District One Female: **Cassiah De'Monfort, 18. - Haunted because of the assault years ago, she has dissociated herself from everyone... Expect Bruxton, whom is her only source conformt. But when the news slipped that he'd be volunteering for the 101st Hunger Games, she decided to take a chance of faith- and be like her parents and be the third pair of siblings to win the Hunger Games.

**District Two Male: **Ambrose Glint, 16. - Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't have a father or he was just born that way, but Ambrose has a defined "sensitive side" to him. Make no mistake, he is no softie and is full of ambition and determination. Once he sets his mind on something, he's going to achieve it. Like winning the Hunger Games.

**District Two Female: **Livia Fostus, 18. - Livia is a curious one. She actively enjoys jumping on roofs and looking into their houses via windows of cracks in floor boards. She knew about the mayor's affair, the illegal transactions the butcher and the Head Peacekeeper have, and the drug users that train in the Academy. She knows all.

**District Three Male: **Teddy Mowery, 17. - It's no secret who the favorite is in the family. His _dead_ brother, Mac is the favorite. Leaving Teddy to pick up the scraps of affection. But when he isn't being swatted away, he's a total sweet heart who stands up for the little kids.

**District Three Female: **Arcade Glitz-Daynu, 16. - Her birth was an accident between an unmarried peacekeeper and a prostitute. Neither wanted her, so they send her back and forth. Arcade doesn't know who to choose or what life to lead. She doesn't even know whether to follow the rules or go against them, since her father upholds them and her mother doesn't work in an approved establishment and goes freelance. But that's alright, because she has learned to master the art of seduction _and_ fighting.

**District Four Male: **Lethe Bayou, 18. - To the outside world, Lethe is, essentially, "perfect." He's charming and charismatic and sarcastic, and he always knows the right thing to say. He radiates confidence and self-assurance and is stubborn and self-righteous, with an air of leadership about him. But in reality, Lethe doesn't have half the amount of confidence that he appears to radiate off. He's rather insecure and lives off of people's praise - which will be the only thing keeping him alive in the Games.

**District Four Female: **Jennyfer Fome, 15. Just like her nickname "Wave" might suggest, Jennyfer loves the ocean. She loves swimming, floating, she loves it. Everything about water interest her. And so does the Games, so much to make her volunteer at a young age.

**District Five Male: **Kernel Beston, 16. - Quiet and sarcastic, Kernel has always been a paranoid fellow. But in the Hunger Games, this is his best strength.

**District Five Female: **Quender Roy, 15. - There's noting wrong with her; all she does is enjoy the smell and taste of blood. Nothing bad about that, right?

**District Six Male: **Edvin Landren, 18. - No one knows about him, and he's fine with that. Or not. He doesn't really care if no one knows a thing about him, and he hopes to keep it that way.

**District Six Female: **Araminta Belasco, 15. - It's not that she's stuck up, it's just that she has never associated with anyone who doesn't wear velvet and silk and eat two meals a day.

**District Seven Male: **Merrell Aiken, 17. - Merrell feels as if he is inferior to nearly everyone that he's met or came across. But that's easily erased as he soon gets depressed whenever something happens that he believes he can stop.

**District Seven Female: **Juniper Hydes, 15. June has never cared about other people. She is solitary, wanting nothing more than to stay in the small lumbering forest and hide in a tree, while planning an escape from the District, Panem herself. These dreams may become a reality as she faces the singly Games.

**District Eight Male: **Levant Boden, 16. - "I'm not sure if we should do this," is Levant's usual catchphrase. He's always been scared to break out against the norm, and even more scared to do something without his parents watching. Will the sixteen-year old boy _rise_ from the secure blanket he's hidden under or will he continue to take _shelter_ from the dangers of Panem?

**District Eight Female: **Dimity Reynolds, 13. - Dimity is a true life dreamer, always staring into space and fantasizing about living somewhere far, far, far away. She's never had a dream of the Hunger Games, or dying though. Maybe this will be just another unrealistic fantasy though?

**District Nine Male: **Lucifer Scion, 17. - Formerly, Lucifer was a protective, charismatic, and charming older brother. But then... Then he's little brother, Josiah, volunteered for him after Lucifer was reaped, dying on the fifth day, placing sixth, after he'd been killed by the girl of District Three. The boy whom Lucifer was is gone, leaving in place a vengeful boy ready to avenge his brother's death.

**District Nine Female: **Katri Haynes, 14. - Hush, do you hear that? Her quiet mumbling, do you hear it? No? Well that's okay, she doesn't like talking to people much anyways.

**District Ten Male: **Artis Garven, 13. - A gentle soul with a large heart, Artis can easily be seen as a sweet little kid with a heart of gold. But don't let your eyes deceive you, Artis is capable of killing, just like most thirteen-year olds.

**District Ten Female: **Amity Corbeau, 14. - Amity is the sweet little red-head, always holding the hand of her adopted sister. She enjoys music, poems, books, small animals, and bows. She likes riding her horse, Fawna, playing with her sisters and brothers, oh and not dying.

**District Eleven Male: **Cody Fiche, 14. - Cody is not only quiet, but fearful. Fearful of big people, loud noises, and the truth. The truth being- well, no one enjoys spoilers.

**District Eleven Female: **Dove Shaw, 18. - Dove is a very calm and introverted girl, a real like 'Peacekeeper' if you'd like, although her methods of keeping the peace don't include violence like those in the districts.

**District Twelve Male: **Aedrin Roderick, 15. - Don't trust Aedrin, he's always been one of those- liars, mentally ill, psychopathic - boys. Unlike his sister, Aurora, he will not hesitant to kill all his allies. Unlike his sister.

**District Twelve Female: **


	2. Terrible Things

**Disclaimer:** (This is the disclaimer song O made! No stealing!) Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance, and so your audience entrance: For voice, or step, or gilded phrase -each art shall mortal minds amaze. But Muse, ensure whatever work is safe from a harmful law and clerk, the legal hounds who howl at we who honor creativity. Who honors more an artist's skill? The fan who will the soul distill from artistry, and so conceive new tales from what that art achieved? Or one who simply reads a book and even if their heart is hooked, tells none, nor lets their minds be swept to lands where untouched tales are kept? But yet let needful words be said, which still I treat with grief and dread: I own the narration within, but not the world it happens in. It isn't hard to separate her words from those I emulate. What's mine is mine, what's not is not, I lay no claim to other plots. So guard, Calliope, and Sing! The humble words which I might bring would in your speech flourish and thrive, in ways I could scarcely contrive. And reader, if you would allow just one more moment, here and now to introduce her nascent glory — Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!

**Beta: **LokiThisIsMadness, for full-on editing this beast and offering up great support while writing this, and after. I apologize for what you had to endure while reading and helping me plot the chapter. ) But you're stuck with me now. Anyways, thank you dear for all the help (and future help!)!

* * *

**Pre-Reaping, Reaping, Goodbyes, Train Rides, Chariot Rides, and After Hours - Terrible Things**

* * *

**Terrible Things - Mayday Parade**

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things._

* * *

**Lucifer "Luke" Scion, 17, District 9**

**(bobothebear)**

* * *

_I said I'd never forget your face_

_Vaulted away inside my head_

_And memories never seem to fade_

_You were the best part of my life, my last regret_

* * *

_" I volunteer!"_

His voice echos back every time I close my eyes, his last words to me as he's ripped from my gripe and dragged onto the stage. He stares at me the whole time he was on the stage, a look in his eye that seemed to be screaming "I'm sorry."

_"And your tributes for the ninety-sixth Hunger Games! Josiah Scoin and Eavan Tacy!" _

I simply stared at my baby brother as the Peacekeepers loosed their gripe on me, letting me fall to the ground as tears fell from my eyes. I almost missed my chance to say goodbye when I finally gained the strength to get up.

_"And from District Nine, the young volunteer Josiah Scoin!"_

_"Thank you for having me Caesar," he says, his words automatically coming out friendly and carefree, one of the reasons I always worried for him. _

_"So, Josiah, why did you volunteer for your brother? Fame, glory?" Caesar asks him. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel anger and pure hatred to him. How dare he question his motives, how dare he think my little brother was only doing this for fame or glory!_

_"No," Josiah laughed, dimples showing brightly under his cerulean blue eyes. "I wanted to help my family. My parents work constantly, my brother and I too. But it's not enough. My parents had a another child not too long ago so money is even more restrictive than before." his smile drops and he puts his hand together. "My mom is sick, and pills and treatment.. That's going to cost a-lot. And we can barely afford to pay for food, nonetheless Capitol treatment."_

_"And your brother?" Caesar puts a hand on his leg. "Couldn't your brother have won and gotten the money to help?"_

_"Maybe." He shrugs and looks down. "My parents need him though. My sister, Emilia, needs him. They need him more than they need me."_

_"Do you think you can win?"_

_"I can try, can't I?"_

He almost won too. He made it all the way to day three, all the way to sixth place. Until she, the girl from Three, killed him. His own ally killed him. It wasn't an accident, or was it in self-defense. It wasn't an accident, or in self-defence. She did it while he slept. She cut his throat and took off, running away with the supplies they had while he suffered.

I've promised myself that I'd be the person who'd kill her, the girl from District Three.

I've promised Josiah, I'd avenge him.

"Luke," Emilia said, "Mommy said it's time to go to the reapings!"

"Hm? Oh, right." I take my sister's hand. "Let's go."

The two of us proceed to the town square, ducking through alley ways, and quickly pushing past small groups of families.

"When is mommy getting better?"

"Soon." It's not a lie. I promise that once I win this years Hunger Games, I'd do what Josiah wanted. I'd spend the money on having Mother treated properly and not by an alley way doctor, one who can only give them morphing for her pain. Then I'd spend it on luxuries like food and warm clothing for all of us.

I'd give them the life they deserve.

"How soon?"

I bend down to my sister's height and pat her head, her bright blue eyes staring happily in mine. "Sooner than you'd expect, Emmy. I promise."

Emilia smiles at me and runs up a-head to her friends at the checking in station, giggling happily over the thought of our mother getting better. I sigh and begin my descent to the small station, standing behind nervous child wondering if they'll be reaped.

_Hey, kid, don't worry._ I want to say. _You'll be safe and sound while I bring home riches and a feast for the District in a few weeks._

_I promise._

* * *

**Artis Garven, 13, District 10**

**(Elim9)**

* * *

_And they wait, for negative reaction_

_To get their satisfaction_

_And justify their actions_

* * *

"Oh, what a pretty name. Sounds fancy," the escort smiled, bringing the microphone closer to her lips. "The girl chosen this year is.." she referred back to the card. "Eru-" she looked at the card again, her eyes studying the card, confused. "I'm sorry, but how do you pronounce this?" She turned to the mayor, having him look at it. He whispered the name in her ear, before sitting back down again. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Mr. Mayor Colesman." She smiled at him, repeating her earlier actions. "The girl chosen this year is E-Erudite Cor- Corbeau."

At first, there was nothing, quiet mumbling, heads turning around and forward-looking for the girl. Finally, after several moments, a loud, panicky voice screams, "Dottie! Dottie!" The section across me, fourteen-year old, section begins to move; people shouting, gasping, and some falling on their backs as a tall, ivory skinned, red-head girl pushes the crowd from her, still screaming "Dottie! Dottie!"

The girl makes her way out of two sections quickly, before reaching the sixteen-year old section. I look up on the screen, not being able to see past the backs of older boys. The screen shows a dark brown-haired girl, frozen in fear, tears and snot running down her face. The girl launches onto her, knocking them both to the ground, crying into her shirt.

Peacekeepers rush through the crowds, finally trying to separate the two girls. When they finally do, the red-head screams incoherent words. The brown-haired girl, Erudite still continues to hunch over, silent words spilling from her red-head finally escapes from the strong arms of the Peacekeepers, throwing herself on the ground, her eyes meeting Erudite's whom is being dragged to the stage. "Wait! Wait! I- I- I volunteer!" Saying this, she shakily stumbles up onto her feet, raising her hand, repeating the words. "I volunteer for her."

As she is escorted to the stage, the cameras shows Erudite watching emotionless, her lips shivering, but no words coming out. It then went back to the younger girl, standing next to the escort.

"Well, everyone. Wasn't that just an exciting show!" I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

She turns to the young girl, and smiles. "And your name, sweetie?"

The red-head said her name silently, as if scared to let anyone know her name. Amity Corbeau.

I smile. So they're family members. It's rare for family members to volunteer for each other, and when they do, it's typically an older one, not a fourteen-year old volunteering for a sixteen-year old. But it's different this time. She doesn't look like most volunteers, nor she does she look like she'd be a victor. I frown, maybe she has an advantage we don't know about. She did make it to the sixteen-year olds section in record timing. She might be smart too, maybe strong. We'll just have to see.

"Oh what a beautiful name!" She smiles at her. "And for our boys," she says walking over to the boy's bowl. "And the boy representing District 10 along with Amity is..." she looks down at the card, "Artis? Art-Wrist? Is there a Artis Garven here?"

Artis Garven, me. My throat suddenly went dry as I froze. No, she couldn't be talking about me. No, no, wasn't possible. Rathers promised that I wouldn't ever be reaped, he promised me. He couldn't break a promise! No, she must have the wrong name. This isn't happening.

Tears build in my eyes and freely fall down as the boys around me slowly away from me. A few pity looks are tossed at me, some smirking, others keeping a face of neutrelness. My eyes look up at the screen, where Rathers's face is showing clearly along with my parents. My own reflection stares back at me, taunting me. My cheeks are bright red, along with lines of tear marks, I'm shaking slightly.

"Come up here sweetie," the escort coaxs, her voice sickly sweet. "Don't be afraid, Artis."

Rathers, save me. I mouth to the screen, to my brother. Please.

He doesn't move, he doesn't raise his hand..

Rough hands grabbed my arms, pulling my from my spot. Rathers!

"Rathers, save me! Rathers! Please! Rathers!" I scream, tears falling faster as I struggle against the Peacekeepers grip. People begin to look down at their feet or away, no one wanting to watch a thirteen-year old boy being dragged to his death.

"Rathers! Please! I'm sorry, please!"

As I finally brought to the stage, I am placed next to my District partner. She give me a pity smile, takes my hand and whispers, "It'll be okay, I promise you. I'll protect you, Artis, I promise."

Before I can reply, the escort says, "Well, there you have it District Ten, Artis Garven and Amity Corbeau! Remember to tune in tomorrow for the Chariot Rides, happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Argent Sterling, 18, Capitol**

**(Mine)**

* * *

_And they like, to think we pay attention _

_But I think I should mention, it's a common misconception_

* * *

I stand in the checking in line, absent-mindedly tracing images on the palm of my hand. Children all around me, all ages, whispering excitingly 'bout the new twist the president made. Of course, they all thought it was a great idea! They've all (played) trained in mini-arenas. They knew how to fight - they knew how to call their parents and demand that they have their parents apologize to them. We've gone without food - we've refused to eat the sweeties because they tasted weird. We've gotten hurt, emotionally and physically - we didn't get the expensive velvet dress/suit they wanted. Or when the tribute we wanted didn't win, we threw tantrums for days. We're just as ready, even more possibly, as any District brat.

I roll my eyes at these thoughts, I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't notice. Capitol children weren't meant to go in the Games, District brats were. We were the wicked step siblings, spoiled by our mothers, while they were the ugly child, having to clean the silver and sleep in a closet.

They probably slept in a closet actually, I was told that District brat's houses were the sizes of a broom closet compared to an average sized house in the Capitol. Not that I cared, I other things to worry about at that time, like what to do if I get reaped this year.

"Hey, go up, idiot. I wanna find a good spot before the reaping starts," hissed the girl behind me. I throw a click glance at her, my eyes narrowed before I walk up to the woman at the desk.

The woman doesn't look up, instead she stares at the computer screen with an emotionless stare. "Hold out your finger." As I do, she takes a sample of my blood by pressing a slight needle in it. As my name and photo came onto the stage, she said, "Good morning, Argent Sterling, age eighteen. Please proceed to the eighteen-year old section. Good luck and many the odds be ever in your favor."

Rolling my eyes again. Her voice sounded robotic, like she said this every year. She might have actually, she might've been from a different District and did this. Not that I cared to be honest, once this was over with, I'd never have to go that again. I'd be an adult, one who'd be unable to be reaped. I'd be able to sign up to be a trainer, or a guide, or even an escort.

As I step into the pen for eighteen-year olds, I forthwithly frown. I've never been much a fan of crowded spaces, or of people. Just ten minutes of this, and I can leave and stay locked into my room for the rest of the day.

Several minutes go by, until the escort finally appeared on the screen. A faint murmur hums replaces the loud and squeaky laughs, but most of the children aren't speaking. The adults hush everyone as the escort smiles at everyone.

"Welcome to the 101st annual Hunger Games!" her voice blasts from the microphone in front of her, causing me to cover my ears and hiss in pain. Other around me shoot me a dirty look, don't be rude and begin to clap as the escort tells us that for the first time ever, "the lovely children of the Capitol get to be in the Hunger Games."

"Well, darlings, are you ready to pick the lucky boy and girl for the Games?" Children begin to clap and cheer louder after this. I flinch again and proceed to lower at the others. My head pounding harder at each clap. You can easily see why I dislike being surrounded by so many people. They're loud and annoying. Don't these idiots get it? They each have a chance at being reaped for the Hunger Games, this isn't like when they children were their parents could pay for their children to win, or kiss their boo boos when they get hurt. They can and will die. Honestly. Let it be by the District brats or the arena. "Well, ladies first as they say!"

Before the woman could walk over and pick the name, a voice from the female's side screamed, "I volunteer!"

Loud screams of disappointment and anger broke out as a pink-haired girl raced to the stage, her cheeks slightly pink from alcohol. (honestly, alcohol at ten in the morning? How idiotic.) She smiled happily, "My name is Vesper Rouchux, but you can call me Vee." She winked at the crowd, causing a few whispers and approving cheers from the crowd to erupt.

I crinkled my nose is disgust. I've her before, her mother was one of the escorts for District 4 when I was younger, maybe around four or five. I'm not sure if she's still an escort though. I stopped watching the Games around that time.

"And our boy," she pluck a name from the top of the stack.

I felt a tug at my stomach. It won't be my name, it won't. It'll be some poor brat or some high ranked brat, pre-picked because of the parent or whatever relative doing some crime against the Capitol, as punishment. I merely cleared my eyes and began to take in the silence, waiting for whatever brat to be selected so I could get on with my day.

"Argent Sterling."

* * *

**Tansy Lingenberry, 14, Victor Of District 12**

**(goddesslyndseylove)**

* * *

_Cuts on paper hearts_

_They can be awful deep_

* * *

Arina reminded me of Ess to every degree; which only made my first year of mentoring harder. My eyes tear up at the thought of Ess, my ally during the Games last year. She should be here with me, she should be mentoring the new tributes her District received. Just like she had down with my other allies and I. Arina seemed to be like that. I saw her earlier in the day, reassuring younger children that their chances are low, and that their siblings would be safe. I thought of Ess when she did that. It sounded like something she'd do for the little ones.

Aedrin didn't so much. He seemed to be filled with arrogance and hatred. He had a permanent scowl on his face, he looked terrifying, to be honest. He reminded me off Calypso, he had a certain charm and air of confidence that just seemed to suit him perfectly. He didn't seem friendly one bit Calypso is (was. He isn't speaking much anymore, or leaving his house. I've tried to talk to him numerous times, wanting to apologize, but his parents always said, "Calypso isn't up for talking right now." I'm hoping that he's alright. I know how hard the Games are on someone, and as the person that won _(survived)_ the Games with him, I thought I'd be the closest person to him.), he seemed like a loner. I was a bit glad when Peeta offered to mentor him while I got Arina.

"Good morning Tansy," Arina smiles at me and shoots over for me. "Are we going to watch the reaping now?"

Nodding, I say, "We only have a few hours until we arrive in the Capitol so this would probably be the best time to watch them."

We flash on the holo-screen, Hartlee Templesmith's face appeared on the screen, snow-white curls and a pearly white smile adore his face. My heart dropped slightly, remembering my allies. Whisper's smile, Eli's smile, Ess' smile.

"Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you the one-hundred and first Hunger Games! Now I'm sure you're all excited to see the new Tributes, as am I! With District One through the Capitol all wrapped up, we can start the viewing of the Tributes! The Capitol; Argent Streling, age eighteen, and Vesper Rouchux, also age eighteen!"

Vesper is the first one to volunteer this year, which doesn't surprise me. Since the announcement of Capitol children being eligible, I knew that there was going to be a handful of teens wanting to volunteer for the few weeks of fame. I wonder if they know they'll have the same chance of dying; that the District children won't hold back on them just because of where they were born. I suspect a few thought they wouldn't be touched by them, that they'd be there for a few weeks and then be crowned Victor.

Argent, the Capitol boy, attempts to fight back after being reaped. I didn't think there'd be anyone in the Capitol who wouldn't want to be in the Games. Maybe there was a small number of teens who know what the Games really where and what would happen if they were reaped. Him screaming, "Let go of me you filthy animals! Pick someone else, I don't want to die!" only added onto my suspicions.

District 1 had the two (in-)famous siblings, Bruxton and Cassiah De'Monfort. I hadn't met them, but I had heard stories of them from their parents. Bruxton and Cassiah both being intelligent soon-to-be Careers whom were probably gaining sponsors with each passing moment. When they both had gotten onto the stage, they grabbed each other's hand and held them up high.

"They seem tough, not as tough as I but tough nonetheless." Aedrin opens the door to the room and stands in the door way, holding a unopen bottle of champagne. "Champagne ladies?"

We both shake our heads while he simply shrugs and grabbed a cork screw, opening the champagne bottle.

"Well suit yourselves," he winks at us both. "I may as well have fun before I shrug off this silly moral code. You're both free to come any time. Particularly you Arina, think hard about your answer."

As he leaves, the District 2 reapings are nearly over with, the girl volunteering, her breathing heavy. "I volunteer. My name is Livia Fostus, your volunteer."

"Well, well, well! District Two, your tributes; Ambrose Glint and Livia Fostus!"

"They seem nice," Arina comments, a small smile on her face.

I shrug, not commenting on them as District Three appears.

The boy from District Three, Teddy Mowery, simply stares up at the escort, before whispering inaudible words to himself and being dragged onto the stage by Peacekeepers. While the girl screams, both Arina and I flinch back in pain when she does, and tries to run. She gets pretty far before being caught in the twelve-year old section. She tries to break free from their gripe, screaming for her father and mother as she does. She finally calms down when they place her onto the stage, only to fall to her knees and begin to cry.

Arina frowns at her reaction. "Poor girl, I hope she is okay."

"She'll be okay," I smile.

Arina tries to comment, only to have the District Four reaping interrupt her.

It's a typical District Four reaping, both tributes from Four volunteering. I don't pay much attention to them though, trying to find Calypso instead. When I do spot him, he's sitting in-between his parents, his hair messy and a small stubble on his face. He looks exhausted, I wonder if he's been sleeping. I haven't been sleeping well either since the Games, only managing to get a few hours of rest if I'm given some sleeping pills.

District Five has a slight twist to the reaping, the girl, Quender Roy volunteering. A bright smile on her face as she practially skips to the stage. Her smile and skipping makes me shiver, something doesn't feel right about the girl. Something is wrong with her.

"Oh, she's a cutie. Think she'd be a good ally, Ta?" Aedrin strands in the doorway again, his arm crossed and a somewhat lecherous smile playing on his face.

"Ta?"

"Tansy sounds childish," Aedrin giggles at this for some reason. "Ta sounds cool. So, what do you think? Think she'd be a good ally?"

"Um, I'm not sure. You should watch her at training, see what she goes too before deciding if you want to ally with her." I bit my lip after I answered. I'm not sure if the two would be good allies, but it's only a slight feeling in my stomach. I shouldn't be scared of Aedrin, I really shouldn't.

He shrugs and laughs again, walking over to the fridge again and getting a single cup and leaves with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't tell the difference between his smile and Quenders.

I miss District Six completely, only seeing the boy staring straight into the camera and the girl crying slightly before the screen turned to District Seven.

"I thought District Seven was a Career district?"" Arina asks as the District Sven boy merely pushes the other boys away from him and marches onto the stage. Rolling his eyes as the escort tells him that he is so lucky to have been chosen to be the picked tribute. The girl is a red-head (_red-hair, the District Four girl, Caroline._ My eyes water.), an older tribute who is reaped also. She falls to the cement, screaming and crying, cursing the Peacekeepers as they haul her up on the stage.

"I thought so too."

District Eight passes quickly, both tributes are on the younger side. Dimity and Levant both being around my age, both also crying and having to be carries onto the stage. I feel bad for both of them, crying isn't good for sponsors or future allies. A small part of me hopes that someone strong allies up with them.

District Nine is a bit different then normal. The boy volunteering (My heart aches, _Dante_.) , but the girl simply accepts her possible fate and goes up with few tears. I can't help but think of Scarlett and Dante during this. Scarlett crying softly as she walks up to the stage and Dante volunteering. I want both Katri and Lucifer to go far, but I know for them to go far, Arina and Aedrin may have to die for that.

The girl from District Ten volunteers for her older sister (cousin, aunt; I couldn't be sure.) after making a huge show. The boy is dragged on the stage, screaming for a boy named "Rathers". I suspect he is his brother, possibly his friend. When they finally get them both on the stage, Artis faints on the stage after Amity whispers a few words to him.

The next District, District Eleven, goes on rather quickly. Both the boy and girl go on the stage without much fuss. The boy looks about nine, with stick thin arms and a sickly yellow skin. While the girl is rather heavily developed with ivory skin and a calm face. Other then that, the two are rather unremarkable.

"And our District," Arina laughs. It's a weak laugh, one you'd give while trying to break the silence.

"The very best District," my voice doesn't match the words.

Instead, it matches a broken record.

* * *

**Cloe Hargrove, 14, Daughter Of Assistant Head Gamemaker**

**(Me / LokiThisIsMadness)**

* * *

_And oh, I know, you put on quite a show_

_But maybe if my words get heard throughout these verses,_

_I'll win the hearts of most_

* * *

The three of us, Bobo, Skye, and I, quickly push through the crowds, laughing and giggling over the new tributes appearing tonight. When we finally find them, the lights go out, and a small timer appeared on the screen.

_10._

Bobo, Skye, and I grabbed each other's hands. Whispering quietly and squealing happily.

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

The lights turn on again and Hartlee Templesmith's voice echoed all around us, causing us and everyone around to erupt into cheers and claps. "Hello everyone! As always, we shall be starting this years pre-games with the Tribute Parade!"

As soon as he said this, the first chariot, the Capitol's, came out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from right here in the Capitol, Argent Sterling and Vesper Rouchux!"

Both of them look absolutely marvellous in bedazzled purple velvet! Vesper is a wonderful sight to see for the first chariot ride, in a full-length dress made entirely out of purple velvet, with long sleeves and a high neckline. The top of the dress near the collar as well as the end of her sleeves are tastefully adorned with glistening jewels. Her hair, I must say, looks amazing! Hanging straight down her back in a pink and blonde waterfall. And atop her head sits a flat panel of jewels, setting off her entire look. Argent looks regal and fabulous in a purple velvet vest with jewels cresting the shoulders. Other than that, he wears a black shirt and pants. Both tributes are working the crowd with ease, and both are sure to be promising tributes in the Games!

District 1, the District I'm looking forward mostly too, comes out from the back.

"The siblings from District 1, Cassiah and Bruxton De'Monfrot!"

Cassiah is wearing a short blue dress that does to her knees and hovers out a good three inches from her knees. She has large, silver wings on the back of her dress, her make-up lightly applied around her eyes. She looks rather beautiful to be honest. Her brother, Bruxton is wearing a pure white suit with his hair gelled back. His wings match Cass', only a darker color.

The lights turn off quickly, making a few woman squeal in surprise.

When they come back on, a plume of smoke has erupted from the District 1 chariot. The two sibling's costumes has completely changed from innocent and beautiful to terrifying. Cass' hair has falling down in a mess of curls. She's now wearing very dark makeup, black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Cass is also now wearing a black ripped up shirt and red leather shorts with bright red and black high heels. The wings have turned red, with dripping blood. Her brother's, Bruxton's, hair, once gelled back, is now all messy. He's shirtless, making the crowd, myself and Bo and Skye, scream and cheer over his muscles. He has on a black leather jacket and leather pants, along with a red belt. Cassiah and Bruxton the grab each other's hands and lift them in the air, causing us and the rest of the crowd to scream their names in union.

As the applause dies down, and the cheers become normal again, the District 2 chariot comes around.

"Well, that's pretty." I comment as District Two comes around to us, my mind wandering to the District 1 chariots. I wonder if they'll be able to top them.

"District Two everyone- the charming Ambrose Glint and the beautiful Livia Fostus!"

They're both wearing tunics, showing off their district's industry, masonry. Livia pulls off her tunic quite well. The tunics are sheer gold material, with brick patterns along the hem and the high collar of the outfit. Both tunics end around the mid-thigh area. With the tunics being quite sheer, Livia wears a brick-patterned bandeau and shorts. It is easy to see from both these outfits, that both tributes have amazing bodies from their years of hard training. Livia hair sits atop her head, a pair of chopsticks stuck through it. Ambrose looks rather uncomfortable in his outfit. The only thing underneath his outfit is a rather small and tight pair of shorts. The stylists from this district have pulled off Livia's outfit quite well, but I'm not so sure about Ambrose. Livia and Ambrose don't wave to the crowd or make any movements to be honest, they just stand there, their eyes straight and standing proud.

"It's a pretty outfit, Livia's." I say as District Three comes out. "I prefer District One's costumes more though."

They both agree, nodding happily.

"Teddy Mowery and Arcade Glitz-Daynu from District Three!"

Both look absolutely dazzling tonight, decked out in some fine evening wear with a twist! Both the tributes outfits are adorned with shiny silver lights, projecting their technological roots quite creatively. Arcade looks absolutely wonderful in a full-length matte silver backless dress, her shiny black hair shimmering with silver powder. And Teddy looks like an absolute gentleman, in a matte silver suit with a lit-up bow tie! So adorable. Arcade winks at the crowd, blowing kisses and waving happily while Teddy merely smiles awkwardly and tries to wave back, only to give up and let Arcade get most of the attention.

"D-District Four ladies and gentlemen! Lethe Bayou and Jennyfer Fome!"

A blush appeared on my cheeks as District four finally appeared. Their skin was completely covered in what appeared to be small, iridescent scales, and besides the shining golden nets draped over their bodies, they were wearing absolutely nothing else. The boy standing tall, his body rigid and hands slightly shaking, but looked proud standing next to the otherwise excited Jennyfer, blowing kisses and smiling brightly at everyone.

Loud excited whispers and cheers grow louder with each second, some screeching loudly and taking pictures, others screaming their names and trying to get their attentions.

District 5 may have ruined it for them though.

Kernal is dressed as a power plant worker, with his hair brushed back. Quender is wearing the same lab coat, a kite in her hands though. Quender then lets the kite go. It only takes a second before the kite gets electrocuted. The lights go off for a second, and when they come back on, we all gasp with amazement Kernal and Quender are now wearing a glowing, bright yellow color coat and have strobe lights coming out of it. Their hair is spiked, making them look electrocuted. Truly beautiful and is a clear favorite for the crowd and a favorite for myself.

"And here I was believing no one could beat District Four and One." Bobo says happily.

"Can't wait to see what they do next year!" Skye remarks quickly.

"District Six! Edvin Landren and Araminta Belasco!"

District Six comes out in a steady gallop. Edvin and Araminta's costumes are nothing special. A midnight sky suit, twinkling with stars and small planets running up and down the pieces of cloth. Although it's quite astonishing to look at, it's nowhere near as impressive as the others.

"The lovely District Seven, Merrell Aiken and Juniper Hydes!"

Juniper is dressed in an elegant, dark red dress that looks as though she's been wrapped in an autumn-crimson leaf, with the dress ending just above her knees. She wears tights the color of bark, with matching leather boots. Her red dark hair falls over her shoulders. Dark eye-makeup adds on to the dangerous look her dress already gives her. In all, Juniper looks dark and deadly. Juniper stands tall and proud next to her equally proud District partner. She does not smile or wave or blow kisses to the Capitol citizens. Instead, there is an eerie chill that goes down the spines of those who make eye contact with her, her dark eyes staring down her viewers with fierceness. I'm unfortunately caught in her dark gaze, with an urge to look away, but find myself to be stuck, unable to look away from the fierce creature for a until she leaves completely from my view. I don't notice her District partner sadly, him completely overshadowed by his District partner and District Eight appearing quickly.

"District Eight- Levant Boden and Dimity Reynolds!"

District Eight is rather boring, it's one of the same costumes they use almost every year. Their wearing many bright-colored pieces of cloth. Bright pinks and light blues with gold and silver lace stenciled everywhere. While cute, it's boring and overused. Levant is holding tightly on Dimity's shoulders, looking straight ahead and not looking anywhere else. Sweat drips from his brow and down his face, obvious nervous. Dimity, however, is staring into space, not paying attention to what is going around her. They go around with few claps, most doing it out of habit.

"Didn't they use this idea last year?" Is the first thing we say when District Nine appears.

The District Nine boy, Lucifer, is wearing a golden suit, which is tight-fitting to his muscled body, with a slightly darker top beneath the suit. He's also wearing a pair of tight leather shoes that clamp to his feet, while hiding below the wide ended trousers. Again, the rim of Lucifer's suit, and the left side of the body has been layered with detailed patterns resembling wheat blowing in the wind. His shaggy sand-blonde hair has been ruffled slightly, letting the golden dust shine perfectly. Katri was wearing a golden dress, that goes down to her feet. Hidden beneath the fabric are a pair of limbering heels, that are about four inches making her taller, with silver straps attaching them to her feet. The dress is pretty basic, with some tiny intricate designs in a lighter colored thread of wheat patterns. Her hair is braided down her side, with a golden thread, that trails down. Her make-up is very light, with a golden eye liner, and a flowery pattern along her face. Her cheeks have been dusted with gold, and she has a pale brown lipstick to finish the grain theme.

"I still really like her dress," and "Looks much better on him then it did on Dante last year," was the few comments we made before looking at District Ten. Small comments about the designs and how attractive they both look are made made around us as we clap as they stop.

"And from District Ten, Amity Corbeau and Artis Garven!"

District Ten was rather boring, cute, but boring in my mind. Amity was wearing a white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, and was wearing a dark, crimson red dress that does to her knees. Her hair is put into pony tails, and she has slight red make-up on her face. Amity is happily waving to the crowd, smiling brightly and is holding hands with Artis. Artis was wearing, instead, dark brown wolf fur around his shoulder, his chest is bare with splatter of red make-up on it. His hair is spiked, making the otherwise adorable boy look slightly tough and confident. Artis stands tall, a toothy grin on his face as he looks at the crowd. The two are adorable.

"They're cute." I say, smiling happily as District Eleven comes around.

"I like Lucifer and Livia more a bit still," Bobo says.

"District Eleven ladies and gentlemen, Cody Fiche and Dove Shaw!"

Like District Eleven, their outfits are rather boring and overused, both wearing sunflower dresses with their faces painted black and hair spiked yellow. It had taken me a great amount of strength not to fall over and laugh along with the rest of the crowd. Ignoring the mocking laughs, Dove stands tall and tense by the side of the intricate throne, her arm draped across the top of its tall frame. Her eyes are a lit with a fierce determination that make her look both beautiful and deadly, something that oddly looks good on her. She appears to be a warrior goddess riding into battle, an unbeatable opponent with an air of power. Her District partner, Cody, cowers in fear behind her, shaking slightly while biting his lip, drawling some blood.

"And last but certainly not least, from District Twelve folks, we have Aedrin Roderick and Arina Fereday!"

The chariot looks like hot coals for one. It has the look of something that just came out of a fire. It's glowing and looks like flickering ambers. The chariot has a low curved front so you can see the tributes outfits from all corners. Aedrin is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that shows the curves of his muscles and black pants. Decorated on the shirt and pants are little flickering lights that give the impression is a glowing ember. He has a little black eye liner that pops out his grey seam eyes. The girl, Arina, however has an exonerated smoky eye that comes out to her temples. She is wearing a black dress that goes right below her knee. On the dress is flickering light bulbs that give the impression she is in a fire. With a train that is at least five feet long covered in these light bulbs she looks like she is glowing embers. It's a rather attractive look, to be honest. Something I think would possibly be a new trend in the Capitol, something I would possibly buy and wear.

The chariots begin to slow down, and the crowd silences as the President stands from her chair and walks towards the microphone just as District 12 comes to a full stop.

"Welcome tributes to the 101st annual Hunger Games!" Cheers from the crowd, including us. "We thank you for you courage, whether it had been to be reaped or volunteer. We wish you all good luck in the Games, Tributes."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," we whisper together with a slight giggle.

* * *

**Cody Fiche, 14, District Eleven**

**(RueThisDay)**

* * *

_Well, I've never been the kind of guy that begs for the spotlight._

_To put up of a front, try to pull stunts just to catch the people's eyes_

* * *

As the President finishes her speech, Dove and I parted ways. She instantly went to the training center, saying she wanted to try to practice with the weapons before the Careers got there. I sighed, Dove looked so confident and smart. She reminded me of the Doctors at home, I want to ask her to ally, but to be honest, she slightly scares me with her uncanny expression.

I quietly make my way to the elevator. Wanting nothing more to do then get out of my clothing and go to sleep. As I wait for the door to open, the Ten girl stands behind me, rocking of the balls of her feet, smiling happily in her small wolf dress.

"How old are ya?" The Ten girl asks me as the elevator door opens and we walk inside of it. "You don't look old enough to even know what the Games are. You look like my little brother, he's nine and a half."

"I'm fourteen," I answer quietly, pressing the D10 button and the D11 button.

She raises her eyebrow at me, looking like a reproachful mother about to scold her child for lying. "Your voice is really high still. I don't think you're fourteen. Maybe ten; but not fourteen."

"I'm really fourteen."

"Well I don't believe you are," she then smiles and puts her hand out. "Therefore we'll ally for your protection."

I flinch back, slowly extending my clammy, wet hands into hers. I'm unsure if I should ally with her. She seems nice, but she did volunteer. She didn't look overly strong, she reminded me of Zara a bit though. With her twitchy fingers and creased eyebrows mostly.

We stand in silence for a few moments, our hands still locked together.

"Huh." The Ten girl looks at my hand and turns it over, staring at the lines. "Your hands are soft. My little brother, his name is Candor by the way, has soft hands like yours. You're proving my theory that your only ten."

"I'm fourteen." I repeat.

"I don't believe you," she smiles at me.

The elevator stops, and pings open. The girl, my ally, frowns slightly, but smiles again and leaves me all alone in the elevator. The door closes and I stand in silence as it brings me to my own apartment room.

The apartment is quiet, my mentor, Violet, downstairs with potential sponsors, trying to get them to sponsor us along with my escort.

I quickly go to my room, immediately stripping from my chariot ride clothing and crawling into the soft bed. The silk covers are attenuated, almost as thin as tissue paper. But yet, they're warm and incredibly warm and inviting.

"Letting the guard down of the animal you're about to kill," I silently whisper to myself, stroking the sheets. "They taste better when they're happy and relaxed."

* * *

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,_

_That God shows you differently._

* * *

**Writer:** Am I actually done? What was that, a month? XD Some of you would be surprised, but a month is actually pretty good for me! For my first syot, it took me seven months for six reapings, and the last one took two (three? Can't remember..) months, so this is pretty good for me! My apologizes for the shortness for some of these, I've always hated writing the reapings and most pre-arena things. :\ We'll be getting to the good stuff soon enough anyways.

:) The blog has been updated of alliance(s). Buut, here they are for anyone that doesn't want to look on the blog. Aedrin and Quender and Artis and Amity and Cody. (Artis joining Amy's and Cody's is unmentioned in Cody's POV, but is slightly implied in Artis' POV. Last line I think.)

And if you guys are curious; Cloe is based off LokiThisIsMadness, Bobo/Kevin is based off bobothebear, and Skye/Skylark is based off SkyeBird128. :) I apologize I didn't show them much, I wanted it too be more focused on the Tributes the three lovely children. Expect the first group to have the POV for the training scores. )

Okay, see you in two weeks! (Training day is next, so give me a bit to cry and plan.)

**Next chapter;** Training Day - new alliances, new friendships, new romances. **No Heroes Allowed!)**

* * *

_The usual questions, dears. Please answer them, if not *insert sad face.*_

_How was my writing? (honestly, feel free to point out any mistakes you saw. :) I'm bound to make a few mistakes, no?)_

_What would your reaction be if you were reaped?_

_Favorite POV for this chapter, along with favorite(s) tributes._

_Least favorite POV for this chapter, along least favorite(s) tributes._

_Any guesses on the victors?_

_...Okay I'm out of any good questions. Feel free to tell me some random things of yourself._

* * *

**TRIBUTES!**

**Unconsciousreality101sthungergames. blogspot. Com**

**Thevictorsbloghg. blogspot. Com**

* * *

**Capitol Male:** Argent Stering, 18. - Argent isn't like most Capitolites, he rarely watches the Games and doesn't try to dye his hair or any other part of his body. He'd rather stay in his bedroom and hide in there until his parents make him come out and attend a party.

**Capitol Female:** Vesper Rouchux, 18. - Vesper is like most Capitolites; she enjoys parties, drinking, cute tributes, and watching the Games. She's always dreamed of being in the Games, winning the Games. Will her dream become a reality or will she just be the first Capitol death?

**District One Male:** Bruxton Catalano, 18. - Bruxton has a secret. Can you figure it out before the Games? I'll give you a hint, he's not who he thinks he is.

**District One Female: **Cassiah De'Monfort, 18. - Haunted because of the assault years ago, she has dissociated herself from everyone... Expect Bruxton, whom is her only source conformt. But when the news slipped that he'd be volunteering for the 101st Hunger Games, she decided to take a chance of faith- and be like her parents and be the third pair of siblings to win the Hunger Games.

**District Two Male:** Ambrose Glint, 16. - Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't have a father or he was just born that way, but Ambrose has a defined "sensitive side" to him. Make no mistake, he is no softie and is full of ambition and determination. Once he sets his mind on something, he's going to achieve it. Like winning the Hunger Games.

**District Two Female:** Livia Fostus, 18. - Livia is a curious one. She actively enjoys jumping on roofs and looking into their houses via windows of cracks in floor boards. She knew about the mayor's affair, the illegal transactions the butcher and the Head Peacekeeper have, and the drug users that train in the Academy. She knows all.

**District Three Male:** Teddy Mowery, 17. - It's no secret who the favorite is in the family. His dead brother, Mac is the favorite. Leaving Teddy to pick up the scraps of affection. But when he isn't being swatted away, he's a total sweet heart who stands up for the little kids.

**District Three Female: **Arcade Glitz-Daynu, 16. - Her birth was an accident between an unmarried peacekeeper and a prostitute. Neither wanted her, so they send her back and forth. Arcade doesn't know who to choose or what life to lead. She doesn't even know whether to follow the rules or go against them, since her father upholds them and her mother doesn't work in an approved establishment and goes freelance. But that's alright, because she has learned to master the art of seduction and fighting.

**District Four Male:** Lethe Bayou, 18. - To the outside world, Lethe is, essentially, "perfect." He's charming and charismatic and sarcastic, and he always knows the right thing to say. He radiates confidence and self-assurance and is stubborn and self-righteous, with an air of leadership about him. But in reality, Lethe doesn't have half the amount of confidence that he appears to radiate off. He's rather insecure and lives off of people's praise - which will be the only thing keeping him alive in the Games.

**District Four Female: **Jennyfer Fome, 15. Just like her nickname "Wave" might suggest, Jennyfer loves the ocean. She loves swimming, floating, she loves it. Everything about water interest her. And so does the Games, so much to make her volunteer at a young age.

**District Five Male:** Kernel Beston, 16. - Quiet and sarcastic, Kernel has always been a paranoid fellow. But in the Hunger Games, this is his best strength.

**District Five Female: **Quender Roy, 15. - There's noting wrong with her; all she does is enjoy the smell and taste of blood. Nothing bad about that, right?

**District Six Male: **Edvin Landren, 18. - No one knows about him, and he's fine with that. Or not. He doesn't really care if no one knows a thing about him, and he hopes to keep it that way.

**District Six Female:** Araminta Belasco, 15. - It's not that she's stuck up, it's just that she has never associated with anyone who doesn't wear velvet and silk and eat two meals a day.

**District Seven Male: **Merrell Aiken, 17. - Merrell feels as if he is inferior to nearly everyone that he's met or came across. But that's easily erased as he soon gets depressed whenever something happens that he believes he can stop.

**District Seven Female:** Juniper Hydes, 15. June has never cared about other people. She is solitary, wanting nothing more than to stay in the small lumbering forest and hide in a tree, while planning an escape from the District, Panem herself. These dreams may become a reality as she faces the singly Games.

**District Eight Male: **Levant Boden, 16. - "I'm not sure if we should do this," is Levant's usual catchphrase. He's always been scared to break out against the norm, and even more scared to do something without his parents watching. Will the sixteen-year old boy rise from the secure blanket he's hidden under or will he continue to take shelter from the dangers of Panem?

**District Eight Female: **Dimity Reynolds, 13. - Dimity is a true life dreamer, always staring into space and fantasizing about living somewhere far, far, far away. She's never had a dream of the Hunger Games, or dying though. Maybe this will be just another unrealistic fantasy though?

**District Nine Male:** Lucifer Scion, 17. - Formerly, Lucifer was a protective, charismatic, and charming older brother. But then... Then he's little brother, Josiah, volunteered for him after Lucifer was reaped, dying on the fifth day, placing sixth, after he'd been killed by the girl of District Three. The boy whom Lucifer was is gone, leaving in place a vengeful boy ready to avenge his brother's death.

**District Nine Female:** Katri Haynes, 14. - Hush, do you hear that? Her quiet mumbling, do you hear it? No? Well that's okay, she doesn't like talking to people much anyways.

**District Ten Male: **Artis Garven, 13. - A gentle soul with a large heart, Artis can easily be seen as a sweet little kid with a heart of gold. But don't let your eyes deceive you, Artis is capable of killing, just like most thirteen-year olds.

**District Ten Female: **Amity Corbeau, 14. - Amity is the sweet little red-head, always holding the hand of her adopted sister. She enjoys music, poems, books, small animals, and bows. She likes riding her horse, Fawna, playing with her sisters and brothers, oh and not dying.

**District Eleven Male:** Cody Fiche, 14. - Cody is not only quiet, but fearful. Fearful of big people, loud noises, and the truth. The truth being- well, no one enjoys spoilers.

**District Eleven Female:** Dove Shaw, 18. - Dove is a very calm and introverted girl, a real like 'Peacekeeper' if you'd like, although her methods of keeping the peace don't include violence like those in the districts.

**District Twelve Male: **Aedrin Roderick, 15. - Aedrin has always been a bit different then the rest of the kids in District Twelve. He doesn't care for emotions, or friendship. He is a hunter. A hunter among men and hunters kill.

**District Twelve Female: **Arina Fereday, 18. - In District 12, Arina's kindness and accepting nature served her well, endearing her to her fellow citizens. In the arena though she will find just how little those things truly matter when faced against killers.


End file.
